Synths and Humans
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is my first Humans fanfiction. This is after season 1. Characters are Leo, Mia, Max, and OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Synths and Humans**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is my first Humans fanfiction. I watched the show and fell in love with it. SO this is what I think happened after season one. Dr. George Millican is still alive.**

After Leo, Mia, and Max left they went to the empty bar to get their things.

"They were a good family." Max said.

"They are. They have helped us better than any family could." Mia finished. Leo sighed. Deep down he was crying about Fred and Niska.

"We need to go." Leo tearfully ordered. Then they left. They went passed a lake and saw a girl get pushed off a bridge. Memories flashed in front of Leo's eyes. He ran into the water and saved the girl. He found the girl drowning. He grabbed her and swam to the surface. When he got to the surface, he gasped. He carried the girl to shore. She stopped breathing. He put her on the ground.

"She's not breathing but her heart is beating." Leo panicked. He performed CPR. He managed to get the girl to breath but the girl remained unconscious.

"We should get both of you warmed up." Mia sighed. Then she put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You did a good job." Leo nodded. They managed to find a cabin where they could sleep. There was a bed where the girl could sleep. Mia was warming the girl up while Max was doing the same to Leo. Leo's lips were blue. Max was finding blankets for Leo. Leo felt really cold and tired. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then Max came over.

"Leo, wake up. You can't fall asleep." Max ordered loudly. Leo opened his eyes and looked up at Max. Max came over to Leo and kneeled down next to Leo. Leo felt tired and laid down on the sleeping bag. "Leo, stay awake. Take your jacket and shirt off." Leo tried to but couldn't. Max helped Leo take his shirt and jacket off. Max grabbed a dry shirt for Leo and helped Leo put it out. Then Max covered Leo up in blankets. Leo was near the fire. Leo's lips were still blue. Leo started to close his eyes again. "Leo stay awake."

"I can't. I'm so cold. I'm too tired. I can't…. keep… my… e-e-eyes… o-o-o-opened." Leo strained. Then Leo closed his eyes and passed out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Synths and Humans pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT! YOU HAVE UNTIL I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Max tried to wake Leo up but it didn't work. Then Mia came out.

"What happened?" Mia asked as she kneeled down next to Leo and Max.

"I tried to keep him awake but he was too tired." Max explained."The girl is brain dead. I'm going to do to her what David did to Leo. I'm going to the store to get some food and other things. Stay here and take care of them."

"OK."

Then Mia left. Max warmed Leo up and took care of him. An hour later, Leo's face was back to normal. Max smiled as Leo started moving more. Max knew that his battery was almost dead and charged himself and Leo. An hour later, Mia came in. She put one bag on the table. Then she went to Max.

"Can you make something for Leo while I help the girl? There's some tea as well." Mia explained.

"Ok." Max answered. SO they both went to work. Max made Leo some soup. Leo woke up just as Max finished.

"Maxie?" Leo croaked. Then Max came over with soup and hot tea.

"You're ok. Just eat." Max said and helped Leo eat and drink. When Leo was done, he slowly tried to stand up. Max helped him.

"How's the girl?" Leo asked.

"She's brain dead. Mia is doing what our father did to you." Max answered. "Why did you save her?"

"When she was pushed into the water, the memories of me drowning flooded back."

"You did the right thing."

Leo nodded. Leo had a blanket around him. Max helped Leo walk outside to get some fresh air. Leo's knees buckled and Leo collapsed. Max caught him and helped him sit down. A few minutes later, Max smiled.

Leo saw it and smiled a bit.

"What?" Leo wondered.

"Remember when you were little, during the fall we would come sit out on the deck and watch the sunset like we are now?" Max explained.

"Yeah."

"Remember how we would watch the leaves fall. You would have a blanket wrapped around you. You would fall asleep and I had to carry you inside."

"Yeah."

Leo leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, Leo fell asleep. Max sighed and was about to get up when Mia came out.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"He wanted to come outside. He fell asleep on me." Max replied. Max picked Leo up and carried him inside. They put Leo in a room on the bed. Mia grabbed some blankets and tucked Leo in. Mia and Max charged themselves. In the morning, Max and Mia made breakfast. Leo woke up and went out.

"How do you feel?" Mia asked as she went to Leo and hugged him.

"Better." Leo replied. Then they heard coughing.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Synths and Humans pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I'm giving you till Sunday to vote.**

They went in and saw that the girl was awake. Mia helped the girl sit up. The girl used the blanket to cover herself up.

"What happened? Where am I?" The girl asked. Mia explained everything.

"What's your name?" Mia wondered.

"Zoe." Zoe said.

"I'll get you some clothes." Then Mia turned to Max and Leo. "Get out. Both of you."

Max and Leo did as they were told. As Zoe got dressed, Mia straightened the room.

"Why did Leo help me?" Zoe asked.

"When he was 13, he drowned. His father saved him." Mia answered.

Zoe thought about what Mia said. When Zoe was done getting dressed, the girls went out to the kitchen. When Zoe saw Leo eating she said, "Wait, you can eat?"

"I'm like you. Part synth." Leo answered. Leo and Zoe ate.

"So what's it like- being part synth?"

"You'll get to know yourself."

"Yeah but I want you to answer it."

"It can be hard to be normal. You never know if you'll die or not. Unlike synths, we still need to eat and drink. Unlike other humans we have to charge. If the synth technology was taken out of my head then I would be brain-dead."

"Anything good about it?"

"If there is, I wouldn't know. What's really bad is the fact that you can't forget."

"So you remember every bad and good thing since it happened?"

"Yes."

"It must be hard."

When they were done eating, Mia cleaned the dishes. Leo and Max decided to play a game. For the next few months, they stayed in the cabin. One day, they were talking about the Hawkins.

"Use one word to describe each of them and then tell me why." Zoe challenged.

"Laura- curious. We have spent part our time talking about me and how I think and feel. Joe- protective. He tries to protect his family the best he can. Matilda- caring. She has shown that she cares a lot especially towards Leo." Mia said. Leo looked away sadly when Mattie was mentioned. "Toby- Mischievous. Several times he has tried to do things he shouldn't do. Sophie- sweet. She has shown that she cares. She was very kind."

Zoe thought about what Mia had said. One day, Zoe and Leo were outside. They were running when they saw a dog. Leo went to the dog and the dog bit him in the leg.

"Ow." Leo gasped. Then the dog ran off.

"I think that dog had rabies. Let's get home." Zoe said. So they went home. When they went in, Leo cleaned the wound the best he could. Mia and Max came into the room. Mia ran to Leo's side and looked at Leo's leg.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"There was a dog and it bit Leo in the leg. I think the dog has rabies." Zoe explained.

"We'll have to watch over him carefully. If he starts showing symptoms then I'll go to the store to get him medication."

Everyone nodded. A few weeks later, Leo started having flu-like symptoms. One morning, Leo woke up. He tried to move his right leg but couldn't. He carefully sat up and looked at the dog bite on his leg. He realized that it was infected.

"Mia! Maxie!" Leo shouted.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Synths and Humans pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story will be Mattie/Leo.**

Mia and Maxie came in. Mia went to Leo's side.

"What is it, Leo?" Mia asked as she looked at Leo's leg.

"My leg. I can't move it." Leo croaked. Mia checked Leo over and sighed.

"Max, can you make Leo some soup and tea? He has an infection and the flu." Mia sighed. Max did as he was told.

"I thought it was rabies."

"I knew you wouldn't want me to give you anything but I did when you were asleep."

"I wish you had told me that."

"I knew that you would be mad. Like you are now."

I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are. I've been taking care of you for 15 years. I know when you're mad." Then she kissed Leo's forehead. She helped Leo get under the covers. "Now get some rest. You need it." Leo nodded and tried to get some rest. Mia got what she needed to treat the infected wound. She went back into Leo's room and went to work cleaning Leo's leg. Leo hissed several times as Mia cleaned his wound. When Mia was done, Max came in with tea and soup. Max put it on the night table.

"You need to eat." Max ordered as he helped Leo sit up. Max helped Leo eat and drink. When Leo was done, he felt tired. Max saw this. "You should go to sleep." Leo was too tired to complain and did what he was told. Leo fell asleep quickly. Max went to take care of Leo's dishes. A few hours later, Leo woke up coughing. Mia helped Leo sit up and let it out. Leo coughed till he couldn't cough anymore. Mia got Leo a cup of water and helped Leo drink the cold, refreshing water. When Leo was done, he laid down on bed.

"How do you feel?" Mia whispered.

"Tired." Leo hoarsely replied.

"Get some rest."

Leo nodded and fell asleep. When Leo was asleep, Mia tucked him in. Mia went out and got Leo some more water.

"How is he?" Max wondered.

"He's asleep. He's very tired." Mia answered. That night, Max was watching over Leo. Leo was moaning in his sleep. Max was on his knees.

"God, please help my brothers. I hope that Fred is alive. Help Leo to get better. Please heal them and protect them. Please protect Niska, Beatrice, George Mullican, and the Hawkins. I don't have to see them just protect them. Since you have protected them in the pass, please use me for your purpose. Please help Mia and Zoe. God, I thank you for what I have." Max prayed. Mia was at the door and heard him. Mia smiled at Max. The next morning, Mia went to the store.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Synths and Humans pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mia went to a book store and found a bible for Max. When she went home, Leo was in bed shivering. He was thrashing from a nightmare and fever. Mia put the stuff down and went to him. She put her hand on Leo's cheek and rubbed it. Leo calmed down and opened his eyes slowly.

"What's happening?" Leo slurred.

"You're getting weaker. You had a nightmare. Your fever is worse." Mia whispered.

"My head hurts."

"Get some rest."

Leo nodded and fell asleep. Zoe and Max took care of the groceries. Max saw the bible. Mia came out.

"What's this for?" Max asked.

"It's yours. I heard you praying last night." Mia answered.

"Thanks."

Then Leo started coughing. Mia wen to Leo and helped him sit up. Leo coughed for several minutes. When Leo was done, he passed out.

"How is he?" Zoe asked.

"He's very weak. His fever is starting to break. We need to watch over him." Mia replied. That night as Mia was charging, Leo woke up. He felt a slight pain in his side, he lifted his shirt and saw that is wound was infected again. Leo saw Mia and tapped her shoulder. Mia woke up and looked at Leo.

"What is it, Leo?" Mia wondered.

"My side. It hurts a bit." Leo croaked. Mia turned the lamp on and looked at Leo's wound.

"It's infected. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Mia went to get what she needed to treat Leo's wound. When she went back in Leo's nose was bleeding.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Synths and Humans pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Oh, Leo." Mia sighed.

"What?" Leo answered. Mia put the stuff on the night table and grabbed a cloth. She put on Leo's nose.

"You have a nose bleed."

When Leo's nose stopped bleeding, Leo laid down slightly. Mia went to work treating Leo's side. Leo winced several times.

"Sit up so that I can bandage it." Mia ordered.

"Ok." Leo answered as he sat up. Mia wrapped the bandage around his torso. When Mia was done, Leo laid down on his side. Mia took the blankets and covered Leo up. Leo closed his eyes and went to sleep. Mia sat down in the chair and charged herself. In the morning Mia opened her eyes and saw that Leo was looking much better. Mia checked Leo's temperature and saw that Leo's fever had broken. Mia was about to get up when Leo opened his eyes.

"Hey, Leo, how do you feel?" Mia asked.

"Tired." Leo groaned.

"Your fever broke. You look better, I'll say that."

"I don't feel better."

"You will soon. I'll get you some breakfast."

"Ok."

So Mia went out to get Leo some breakfast. Max came in and sat down in the chair.

"How do you feel?" Max wondered.

"Tired. Horrible." Leo answered.

"Mia said that you're better."

"I still feel sick."

"You'll get better."

Leo nodded. A few minutes later, Mia came in with Leo's breakfast. She put it on Leo's lap.

"Eat." Mia ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Leo answered. So Leo ate. Max and Leo talked. When Leo was done eating, he put his plate on the night table.

"Do you feel any better?" Max asked.

"Sort of." Leo replied.

"Get some rest."

"Ok."

SO Leo laid down and got some rest. Mia took the plate and went out.

"How is he?" Zoe wondered.

"He's recovering." Mia answered.

"Good."

Then they heard Leo coughing.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Synths and Humans pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mia and Zoe went into Leo's room. Max was helping Leo as he coughed. When Leo was done coughing, he went to sleep.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"He's fine." Max answered. For the rest of the day, Leo slept. When Leo woke up the next morning, he got up and got changed. He went out and made his breakfast. A few minutes later, Zoe came out.

"I knew that it had to someone noisy who was cooking." Zoe said.

"I was hungry." Leo replied.

"Yeah. You're also loud."

"Am not."

"You are too."

"AM not."

"Yes, you are."

Leo and Zoe began punching each other. Then Zoe stopped.

"You might want to stop fooling around." Zoe laughed. Leo turned around and saw that the eggs were burned.

"Oh, man." Leo sighed as he threw the burnt eggs away.

"That's why I do the cooking." Mia said.

"Not trying that again."

Mia went to work making breakfast. Several minutes later, breakfast was ready. Zoe and Leo ate while Mia cleaned the house. When Max finished charging, he unplugged himself and got up. He smiled at Leo.

"You look better." Max happily said.

"I feel better." Leo answered.

"Good."

Everything went back to normal. One day, as Leo was walking, he was kidnapped. Leo was taken to a dark room. That same day, Mattie was kidnapped. She was taken to the same place. Both Leo and Mattie were drugged.

The next morning, Leo woke up in an alley. He groaned and got up. He went back home. When he walked in, Mia ran to him.

"Where were you?" Mia wondered.

"I don't know. I can't remember. It's all fuzzy." Leo answered.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Synths and Humans pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"How can you not know?" Zoe asked.

"I think they drugged me." Leo answered.

"That would explain some things." Mia said.

"My head hurts a bit."

"They might have knocked you out."

"Most likely."

"Tell us when you start to remember things."

"Ok."

So for the next few months, Leo started remembering things. One night, Leo woke up screaming. Max was by his side immediately.

"Leo, what is it?" Max asked.

"The girl I was with- it was Mattie." Leo panted.

"Mattie? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am."

Mia, Max, and Leo talked about it.

"They made me do things to her. I don't really want to talk about it." Leo explained.

"It's ok." Mia replied. "Go get some sleep."

"If I can."

Leo went back to sleep.

LINE BREAK

Mattie woke up in the middle of the night feeling a bit sick. She went to the bathroom and threw up. Then Laura came over.

"Mattie, you've been vomiting a lot lately. Are you ok?" Laura sighed.

"I'm fine." Mattie answered.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor's office. You don't look good."

"Fine."

"Go to bed."

Mattie went to bed. The next morning, Laura took Mattie to the doctor's office. The doctor checked Mattie over. When she was done, she sighed.

"You're pregnant." The doctor said.

"What?" Mattie asked.

"You know what I said."

Then Laura and Mattie left. In the ca, they talked.

"When did this happen?" Laura wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe when I was kidnapped. I just want to know who the father is." Mattie answered.

When they got home, Mattie went to bed and got some rest. As she slept she had a flash back to when she was kidnapped. She saw Leo. She woke up and panted.

"Leo." Mattie panted.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Synths and Humans pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie went back to sleep. In the morning, Mattie got up and went to the kitchen. Laura saw that Mattie looked shocked.

"Mattie, what is it?" Laura asked.

"I think Leo is the father of my child." Mattie answered.

"Why would he do this?"

"I don't think he had a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we were both drugged."

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep the baby till it's born."

LINE BREAK

Leo was worried.

"Leo, would you stop looking so worried. Mattie will be fine." Zoe said.

"I just wish I could see her and talk to her." Leo sighed.

"But you can't so stop pacing."

Leo sighed and sat down.

LINE BREAK

6 months later, Mattie gave birth to a girl.

"What's her name?" Laura wondered.

"Anita." Mattie answered.

"It's a beautiful name."

"I wish Leo was here."

"I know."

LINE BREAK  
Anita was a month old. One day, Leo was feeling faint. He was in the kitchen getting a cup of water. When Leo got a cup of water, he collapsed. Mia and Max ran in.

"Leo?" Mia asked as she kneeled down beside Leo. Leo just moaned. "Get him to bed."

"Ok." Max answered. Max picked Leo up and carried him to bed. Mia followed them. When Leo was put in bed, Mia checked him over. "What is it?"

"He's ill."

"How bad?"

"Really bad."

Mia covered Leo up with a blanket. The next day, Leo was weaker. His fever was killing him. Mia was tending to his fever.

"I'll have to go to town and get somethings." Mia sighed. Then she left. When Mia was in a store, she saw someone familiar. "Laura?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Synths and Humans pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Laura turned around and saw Mia.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Where close by. Leo's very ill. I came to get somethings for him that could help him." Mia answered. "How's Mattie?"

"She gave birth to a baby girl. She's a month old."

Then Laura took a picture from her purse and gave it to Mia.

"Her name is Anita. Leo is her father." Laura explained. "Mattie misses Leo. She takes a picture of Anita every few days."

"She looks a lot like Leo." Mia replied.

"Can I see Leo and talk to him?"

"Ok."

So they went to the cabin.

"He's in here." Mia sighed. Then Max came out.

"He's waking up." Max said. Mia and Laura went in. Laura sat on the bed next to Leo. Mia left.

"Hey, Leo, I heard you weren't well. I want to show you something." Laura said. Then she pulled the picture of Mattie and Anita. "Anita is your daughter. Mattie gave birth to her a month ago. Mattie misses you."

"I miss her too. Is she ok?" Leo croaked.

"She's fine. She wants to see you."

"We can't. She could get hurt."

"At least call her. She needs support from you. Anita needs to know that her father loves her. Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love both Anita and Mattie. That's why I can't see them. I want to but I can't." Leo tearfully cried. Leo tried to hold the tears back. Laura gave him a few pictures. One of the pictures had Mattie's phone number on it. Leo grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his phone number on it. "Please, give this to her."

"Ok." Laura answered as she took the piece of paper. "I hope you get better."

Then Laura left. Laura went home and went to Mattie's room. Mattie was in her room holding Anita.

"Mattie, I saw Mia, Max, and Leo. Leo was very ill. I talked to him about you and Anita. He loves both of you. He gave me his phone number." Laura explained.

"Thanks." Mattie answered. That night as Mattie was getting Anita ready for bed, someone called.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Synths and Humans pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie picked up her phone and saw that Leo was calling.

"Hello?" Mattie greeted.

"It's me, Leo." Leo answered.

"Leo, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Anita?"

"She's fine. I was about to put her in bed."

"Your mother gave me a few pictures of her and you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Not too good. I've been sick for the past couple days. I'm still very sick. Hopefully, I'll be better soon."

"Me too. When we're done talking I send you a picture of Anita. She's so cute when she's asleep."

"Ok. I wish I could see you and Anita."

"Me too. You should get some rest."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"I love you."

Then Leo hung up. Mattie was in shock from what Leo said. She looked down at Anita who was asleep. She took a picture of Anita and sent it to Leo. Then she put Anita in bed.

LINE BREAK

Leo smiled when he saw the picture of Anita. Then Mia came in.

"Did you talk to her?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. She sent me a picture of Anita." Leo chuckled slightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Worse."

"Get some sleep."

"Ok."

Leo laid down and covered himself up. Leo fell asleep quickly. That night as Leo slept, Mia watched him and tended to his fever. In the morning, Leo woke up coughing. When Leo woke up, he started coughing. Mia helped Leo sit up enough to calm down. When Leo coughed, blood splattered out of his mouth. Leo moaned in pain. When he stopped coughing, he laid on his side and groaned.

"My chest hurts." Leo groaned.

"You'll be fine. Just rest." Mia whispered. Leo nodded and went to sleep. Mia propped Leo up against the pillows so that he could breathe better.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Synths and Humans pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo got weaker. When it was evening, Leo woke up. He sat up and grabbed his phone. He called Mattie. Mattie picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Mattie asked.

It's me." Leo croaked.

"Leo, you don't sound too good."

"I don't feel too good either. Maybe you can make me feel better."

"I'll try. What do you want to talk about?"

"What you've been doing?"

"After you left, I finished school. I went to college for a year but stopped after Anita was born. She's so peaceful. Every time I look at her I think about you. I wish you were here. I miss you and I love you."

"Love you too. I wish I could be there."

"We had to move. We had to get new phones, computers, and everything else. We didn't want anyone to hunt us down or you."

"It still isn't safe."

"I miss you. Anita needs you. You're her father."

"I know. I want to be there but I can't. I'm protecting you and her. I love you both so much."

"I know. I love you too."

The Leo coughed. Mattie winced at the sound.

"Are you ok?" Mattie asked when Leo stopped coughing.

"I'm fine." Leo answered.

"You should get some sleep."

"Ok."

"Bye."

Then Mattie and Leo got off the phone. Max came in with some water.

"You look worse." Max said.

"I feel worse. I just talked to Mattie." Leo replied weakly.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. So is Anita."

"Get some rest. You need it."

Then Leo started retching.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Synths and Humans pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Max grabbed a bucket and Leo vomited into the bucket. Leo vomited for a few minutes. When he was done, he felt drained. He laid down and went to sleep. As Leo slept, Max tended to Leo's fever. Leo moaned as his fever got worse. Mia came in an hour later.

"How is he?" Mia asked.

"He's worse." Max answered. "His fever is very high and it's getting worse." Mia checked Leo's fever and found that Max was right.

"I'm going to inject some medication into him."

"Ok."

Mia went to get an injection ready. She injected Leo. Leo began to calm down.

"What was that for?" Max wondered.

"To help lower his fever and to help the pain." Mia replied.

"Let's hope he gets better."

"He's strong."

"I know."

For the next couple of days, Leo was very ill. Leo was rarely awake. When he was awake, he could barely move.

LINE BREAK

"I hope Leo's ok." Mattie sighed as she held Anita.

"He'll be fine. You know how strong he is." Laura answered.

"I know but he hasn't called me in 2 days."

"He may be too sick or busy to call."

Then Anita started crying. Mattie tried to calm her down.

LINE BREAK

Leo was still ill but was starting to get better. He was awake when Mattie called. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Leo asked.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mattie wondered.

"I'm fine. I'm starting to recover."

"You haven't called me in 2 days. I was worried."

"I was very ill. I wanted to call you but couldn't move a lot."

"Call me tomorrow."

"Ok."

Then they both got off their phones.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Synths and Humans pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo put his phone on the table and tried to get some sleep. Then Mia came in with food.

"You need to eat." Mia said.

"Ok. I'll try." Leo answered. Leo ate what he could. Leo ate half of his breakfast.

"You need to eat more." Mia ordered.

"I can't. I just want to sleep." Leo replied.

"Ok."

Mia took the bowl out of Leo's hands. Leo laid down and went to sleep. Mia covered Leo up and then took care of Leo's dishes. Mia cleaned the dishes. She saw that Max was reading.

"Are you reading that again?" Zoe aske.

"No. I still haven't finished it." Max answered.

For the next for days, Leo stayed in bed and tried to rest. He called Mattie every day. When Leo woke up the fourth morning, he felt better. He got up and got dressed. He went out and saw the Mia was making breakfast.

"How do you feel?" Mia wondered.

"Better." Leo answered.

"Good."

Then Zoe came out.

"Now you're finally out of bed." Zoe said.

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel better." Leo sighed. Mia finished making breakfast. Zoe and Leo ate their breakfast. When they were finished, Mia cleaned the dishes. Zoe and Leo went outside. They went running. Several minutes later, they saw the people who were after them.

"We need to leave the cabin. It's not safe anymore." Leo explained.

"Let's get back as fast as we can." Zoe whispered. They both ran back to the cabin.

"We need to leave now. They found us." Leo ordered. They got their things and left. They ran to an alley.

"Where can we go?" Zoe wondered.

"I think I know where." Mia replied.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Synths and Humans pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"The Hawkins moved. We can go there." Mia said.

"We can't. It too dangerous." Leo answered.

"Hobb will find us. Anita needs her father."

"It's too dangerous."

"We have no choice."

"Leo, she has a point. We have no place to go. Anita needs her father." Max sighed. They sighed and went to the Hawkins' house. Leo knocked on the door. Mattie opened the door

"Hello, Mattie." Leo greeted. Mattie threw her arms around Leo.

"Oh, Leo." Mattie exclaimed. Leo hugged Mattie and then kissed her on the lips. "Come inside." Then they went inside. They went into the living room and saw Joe, Sophie, Toby, and Laura.

"Mia." Laura gasped. Laura went to Mia and hugged her. Mattie went to get Anita. Leo sat down on the couch. Mattie came out with Anita in her arms.

"Look who came to her daddy." Mattie happily said. Leo smiled. Mattie handed Anita to Leo and then sat down next to Leo.

"Hey, Anita." Leo whispered. Anita cooed. Leo kissed Anita's forehead.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Hobb almost found us. We decided to come here." Max answered.

"How about we go to my room and talk." Mattie suggested to Leo.

"Ok." Leo replied. So they went to Mattie's room. Leo sat on the bed with Anita on his lap.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"We need to talk about us."

"I want to be with you."

"I do to."

"I love you more than I can say. I mean it."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Then Mattie and Leo kissed. Several seconds later, Anita started crying. Leo and Mattie pulled away and smiled down at Anita.

"I've never felt so happy." Leo happily said. So for the rest of the day, Leo and Mattie talked. That night before dinner, someone knocked on the door.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Synths and Humans pt.16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Laura opened the door and saw Niska, Beatrice, Fred, and a teenage girl.

"Fred?" Laura gasped.

"It's ok. Emma was able to fix me. Her father is Hobb. She's against her father. She hates him." Fred explained.

"Come in."

So they went in. When Leo saw Fred, he panicked.

"It's ok. I fixed him. I know more than my father does. I can always fix my father's tricks." Emma said.

"Hobb is your father?" Leo asked.

"He is. I'm like you, Leo. Part synth. Your father fixed me."

"It's true." Niska answered.

"Ok." Leo sighed. Then he hugged Fred and Niska. "I've missed you."

Then Mia came in.

"Dinner's ready." Mia said. So they all ate dinner. They explained what happened. When they finished dinner, they went into the living room and talked. Leo was sitting on the couch with Anita on his lap. Mattie sat next to him. Sophie saw them and went to them.

"Leo, why is that you hardly smile?" Sophie asked.

"Because, I didn't feel like it and because I was worried about what could happen." Leo replied.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Very happy."

That night Leo slept in one of the guest rooms. Anita was crying. Leo got up and went to Mattie's room. He saw that Mattie was trying to calm Anita down. Leo took Anita from Mattie's hands. Anita calmed down.

"I tried." Mattie sighed.

"I guess Anita wanted her father." Leo answered.

"She looks like you in so many ways."

"She does look adorable. Just like her mother."

When Anita fell asleep, Leo put her in bed. Then he went back to bed. For the next few days, everyone tried to get settled. Leo would often spend his time talking to Mattie or playing with Anita. One day, Leo went to see Mattie in her room.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Synths and Humans pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo saw Mattie.

"We need to talk." Leo sighed.

"Ok." Mattie answered. They sat down on the bed.

"This is about us. We've been together practically all day for the past week. And yet we still haven't really talked about what will happen." Leo explained.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think we should get married. It'll help. I know that people find it weird that we have a kid but aren't married."

"I know. So when should we get married?"

"You mean you want to?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

Then they kissed. A few weeks later, they got married. One night Leo was in bed holding Anita. Anita was starting to fall asleep. Leo smiled down at Anita. When Anita fell asleep, Mattie picked her up. Mattie put Anita in bed and then got ready for bed. When she was ready for bed, she got in bed next to Leo.

"Anita is getting prettier every day." Leo sighed.

"I know." Mattie answered.

"The past few days have been amazing."

"I know."

"I just hope it stays this way."

"Have hope, Leo."

"I know. It's just ever since my mother became ill, my life has been hard. My mother couldn't take care of me and my father didn't care. He never took care of me. When my mother killed me and herself, it was very hard. Since then I had very little hope."

"I know. Get some sleep. You look a bit pale."

Leo nodded and went to sleep. The next day, Leo woke up feeling dizzy. Leo sat up and had a dizzy spell. He groaned and laid down. He looked beside him and saw Mattie. He put a hand on Mattie's shoulder. He gently shook Mattie. Mattie moaned and woke up.

"What is it?" Mattie croaked.

"I don't feel too good." Leo whispered.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**Synths and Humans pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie sat up and put a hand on Leo's forehead.

"You are a bit warm. You should stay in bed." Mattie said.

"Ok." Leo croaked. Leo sat up a bit. Mattie got up and got dressed. She kissed Leo's forehead and then went to eat breakfast. She got Leo his breakfast. She went to their room and put the tray of food on Leo's lap.

"Eat. You need to keep up your strength." Mattie ordered. Leo ate what he could. When he finished, he put the tray beside him. Then he laid down. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. I just want to sleep." Leo moaned.

"Then go to sleep."

Leo nodded and went to sleep. Then Anita woke up crying. Mattie went to Anita and picked her up. She held Anita till she calmed down. Mattie watched Leo. That night, Leo's fever was worse. Anita was in bed. Mattie was tending to Leo's fever. Leo woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?" Leo asked.

"Since this morning. It's been several hours. Your fever is much worse. How do you feel?" Mattie answered.

"Worse. I feel really cold."

"Get some rest. You look horrible."

Leo nodded. Then Mattie went to the closet and got a few blankets. She covered Leo up.

"Hey, I'm still cold." Leo hoarsely whispered.

"Fine. Just let me get ready for bed." Mattie sighed. Mattie got ready for bed. She climbed in bed. Leo wrapped his arms around her. Mattie covered them up. She kissed Leo and then fell asleep. Leo fell asleep a few minutes later. It was around midnight when Anita woke up crying. Leo and Mattie groaned. Mattie got up and got Anita. She held Anita till she calmed down. When Anita fell asleep, Leo smiled. Mattie put Anita in bed and then went back to bed. Leo and Mattie went back to sleep. It was morning when Leo started coughing.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Synths and Humans pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie woke up and heard Leo coughing. She helped Leo sit up. Leo coughed for several minutes. When Leo was done, he laid down.

"How do you feel?" Mattie asked.

"Worse." Leo croaked.

"Get some rest."

Leo nodded. Then he went back to sleep. Mattie got up and got dressed. She took care of Anita and then went down stairs.

"How's Leo?" Mia wondered.

"He's worse. He woke up coughing. His fever is high." Mattie sighed.

"He's strong. He'll pull through."

"I know. He was so pale."

They had breakfast. When Mattie went back to her room, she saw that Leo was very pale and sweaty. She went to Leo's side and checked his temperature. That's when she realized that Leo's fever was too high. She saw that Leo was shivering. She grabbed a couple blankets and covered Leo up. A few minutes, Leo woke up. Mattie tended to Leo's fever the best she could.

"How bad?" Leo panted.

"It's bad. You need help."

"You know that we can't."

"I know but you're very ill."

"We can't."

"There's a doctor nearby who can help. He's a friend of Emma's."

"We can't."

"Leo, you could die. We need to get you help. Anita needs you. I need you. Everyone here needs you."

"No."

Mattie sighed. Leo went back to sleep. Mattie went out and found Emma.

"Can you contact your friend who can help Leo?" Mattie asked sternly.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Synths and Humans pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Yeah. Why?" Emma wondered.

"Leo is very ill and he can't die." Mattie explained.

"I'll get him when I go back home. I have something to do for your protection."

"Ok. Thanks."

So Emma went home. When she went in Hobb was there.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Just hanging out." Emma answered.

"Get to work making dinner. You are not to leave this house again."

"Yes sir."

So Emma made supper. When she put the soup into bowls, she put something in her father's bowl. When they ate, Hobb started to feel a bit of pain in his chest. Then he passed out.

"Father?" Emma panicked. She acting like she was scared and afraid. Inside herself she was happy. Then she checked her father's pulse. There wasn't one. "Help. Father's dead."

A man came in and took care of Hobb. When a doctor came, he checked Hobb.

"He's dead." He said. Emma smiled to herself. Then the doctor pulled Emma aside. "You killed him?"

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"I know you. I understand why. I knew Hobb. He was planning on killing you. He knew that you were seeing the Elsters."

"He was going to use my memories to find out where."

"You did right by killing him. Show me what you used."

Emma handed him what she used.

"You were wise. This stuff will not appear in blood test. Even if they tested to find this stuff in his system, it won't appear." He sighed.

"Thanks Thomas. I do have to admit, I had the best teacher." Emma answered.

"You were always a good student. I can see you becoming a doctor someday."

"Thanks. Speaking of Elsters and doctors, Leo needs help. He's very ill."

"Then let's go."

So they went to the Hawkins. They went to Leo and Mattie's room. Leo was awake but looked very ill and pale. When he saw them, he looked panicked.

"Who's he?" Leo asked.

"He's my friend who can help you." Emma replied. Leo looked at Mattie.

"I should have known that you would do this."

"I couldn't watch you die." Mattie defended.

"I told you no. You could have endangered us. Hobb might find us."

"He wouldn't be troubling us again." Emma said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? Hobb died of a heart attack." Emma scoffed.

"You mean your father."

"I stopped considering him my father when your father died. My father was always mad. I knew that he didn't love me. I was a slave. I was smarter than him. I knew all his dirty tricks. I could fix them and make sure that they didn't happen again. I hated my father."

"You killed him?"

"Didn't I mention that I was clever and smarter? I also know about medicine and things like that."

"Why did you kill him?"

"She had no choice. I knew Hobb very well. He was going to kill Emma. He suspected that she knew where you were. He was going to kill her and use her memories. It's a good thing she did." Thomas explained.

"That's what you meant when said that you had to do something to protect us." Mattie realized.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Synths and Humans pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Yes." Emma answered.

"Emma, I know you did what you thought was right but why?" Leo wondered.

"I'll have to show you."

Emma handed Leo a letter. The letter was written to Thomas.

 _Dear Thomas,_

 _When you find this letter it means that I am dead. Please protect Emma. Do not let Hobb do anything to her. If he gets his hands on her, he'll kill her. He tried to kill me and Emma. Tell Emma the truth. That we were not going on vacation when Hobb was out of town, we were leaving forever. I want you and George to take care of Emma. When Emma turns 13, tell her what happened. By then she'll be brave and strong enough to kill her father and stop him forever. Teach her what she needs to know. Also tell her that Leo was her cousin. When my sister Beatrice died, I knew that we had to leave. Hobb cannot know about Leo and Emma. Tell Emma that I loved her._

 _Love,_

 _Bella_

"My mum never told me that I had an aunt or a cousin. What happened?" Leo asked.

"When my father hit our car, my mum died. I was paralyzed. David Elster fixed me. George taught me everything about my father's tricks. Thomas taught me a lot of things. I was upset when I found out but it explained a lot." Emma answered. Then Leo groaned in pain. Thomas went to Leo's side and checked his vitals.

"He's very ill." Thomas sighed.

"Will he make it?" Mattie panicked.

"He will in time. When he does recover, he'll be very weak and tired. It'll take time for him to regain his strength."

Leo went to sleep. Thomas did what he could for Leo. He made Leo comfortable. A few hours later, Leo started crying out in pain.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Synths and Humans pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What's going on? Mattie wondered.

"He's in a lot of pain. I'm going to give him something for the pain." Thomas answered. "Keep his arm still." Mattie did as she was told. Thomas injected pain medicine into Leo's arm. Leo stopped screaming in pain and started to relax.

"How is he?"

"He's worse. He'll need to rest."

For the next few days, Leo spent most of his time sleeping. He wanted to play with Anita but couldn't. A few days later, Leo began to recover. Thomas was checking Leo over.

"Will I be ok?" Leo rasped.

"You'll be fine. You'll be tired. How do you feel?" Thomas answered.

"Drained. I feel so tired."

"Get some sleep."

Leo rolled onto his side and went to sleep. That night, Mattie laid down on the bed next to Leo who was awake.

"Do you feel any better?" Mattie whispered.

"Yeah. A bit better." Leo replied.

"You still look pale."

"I know. Can you sleep next to me? I'm cold."

"Ok."

Mattie got under the covers and let Leo wrap his arms around her. She kissed Leo and went to sleep. Leo went to sleep afterwards. In the morning, Leo woke up and saw that Mattie was still asleep. He kissed Mattie's forehead. Leo got out of bed and went to take a shower. Mattie woke up when Leo was in the shower. She panicked and looked around.

"Leo?" Mattie panicked. She got out of bed just as Leo came out. "What were you doing?"

"Taking a shower. I didn't feel good. I feel better now." Leo explained.

"Good. You look better and cleaner."

Leo smiled and hugged Mattie.

"Go back to bed. You're still recovering." Mattie said.

"Ok." Leo answered. Leo went back to bed. Leo recovered for the next week. He was happy when he could get up. One day, Leo was playing on the floor with Anita. Anita was 5 months. Then Beatrice came in.

"I remember when you were 5 months. We couldn't stop you from moving. You were wild and happy. Anita looks a lot like you." Beatrice sighed.

"I wish we had a good and proper family but you got ill and father got obsessed with his work." Leo answered.

"I know but one thing I learned was that you need to treasure you're moments."

Then she left. Mattie came in.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Leo replied.

"Ok. Can you watch Anita for a little longer, I don't feel too good."

"Ok."

Mattie went to the bathroom. Leo was playing with Anita till he heard Mattie vomit.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**Synths and Humans pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo went into the bathroom and saw that Mattie was still vomiting. Leo put his hands on Mattie's shoulders. When Mattie stopped vomiting, she turned around and faced Leo.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"I feel a bit sick." Mattie answered.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"Ok."

SO Mattie went to lay down on the bed. Leo watched over Mattie. He held Anita and made sure that Mattie was ok. When Mattie was asleep, Leo put Anita down and covered Mattie up. For the next week Mattie was ill. One day, Thomas came in to check on Mattie.

"Were the two of you trying to have another child?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mattie replied.

"You've succeeded."

Leo and Mattie smiled at each other. Leo kissed Mattie's forehead. Everyone was happy for Leo and Mattie. A few months later when Anita turned a year old, Leo was playing with her. He was helping Anita walk. Mattie kneeled down beside the 2.

"She's getting better." Mattie laughed slightly.

"She can stand up on her own but she can't walk just yet. Soon she'll have a little sibling to play with." Leo answered happily.

"Yeah."

"Momma." Anita cooed.

"Hey, Anita." Mattie answered. Mattie helped Anita sit down on her lap. Leo tickled Anita. Anita giggled. Mattie smiled and tickled Anita. Anita laughed. A few months later, Leo and Mattie were in bed sleeping. Mattie was close to giving birth. She woke up and realized that she was in pain.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**Synths and Humans pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie squeezed Leo's hand. Leo woke up and moaned.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I think it's time." Mattie panted.

"What do you mean?"

Mattie slapped Leo.

"I think it's time." Mattie repeated.

"Ok." Leo quickly answered. Leo got out of bed and ran to get Thomas. When Thomas came in, he checked Mattie over.

"It's time." Thomas sternly said. Leo held Mattie's hand as she gave birth. Mattie cried in pain as she gave birth. A few hours later, Mattie gave birth to a healthy baby boy. "It's a baby boy. He's very healthy." Thomas handed the baby to Mattie. Then he left.

"What should we name him?" Leo wondered.

"How about David? That was your father's name, Leo." George suggested as he entered the room.

"George, I thought you were dead."

"Emma and Thomas helped me. Your father was a good man. He did love you."

"David it is." Mattie answered. Leo nodded. Everyone welcomed David. George went and got settled. One day, everyone was in the living room.

"David and Anita are asleep." Leo whispered to Mattie.

"Yeah. Well, I'm almost asleep." Mattie quietly replied.

"Then go to sleep."

Then Mattie went to sleep.

"Is she ok?" Laura wondered.

"Yeah. She's just tired. She said that with David it's harder than with Anita." Leo answered quietly.

"Ok."

Then Niska went over to Emma.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Niska questioned.

"Ok." Emma replied. They went to Emma's room.

"We need to talk about your father's death."

"He's not my father. He never was."

"I know that's how you feel. You murdered him because that's what your mother wanted."

"My mum has nothing to do with it. She died when I was very little. I barely remember her. Hobb never loved me. He hated me. He killed my mum and tried to kill me. He also tried to kill my family."

"I know but do you feel guilty?"

"No."

"Emma when I killed those humans, I did feel guilt. It's ok."

"I don't feel guilty. I did what I had to do."

Then Emma walked away. When Leo put Anita and David in bed, Niska came in.

"Leo, can you talk to Emma?" Niska asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Leo answered.

"I went to talk to Emma about Hobb and she won't talk."

"Ok."

Later that day, Leo went to Emma. He saw that Emma was on her laptop. Leo sat down next to her.

"Hey." Leo greeted.

"Hey." Emma mumbled. Leo sighed and took Emma's laptop. "Hey, give that back."

"No. We need to talk."

"Ok. What?"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**Synths and Humans pt.25**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Are you ok? You did kill Hobb." Leo said.

"I'm fine. I know that I had no choice. I actually feel peace inside." Emma answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Look, I want you to tell me the truth. If you hide the truth, it could kill you. Please, tell me."

"I feel a bit guilty but I remind myself that I had no choice."

"It doesn't help."

"No, it doesn't. Do you feel any better talking about it?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"You can talk to me if you want."

"Ok."

Then Leo left. He went to Niska.

"Did you talk to her?" Niska asked.

"Yes. I got her to confess." Leo replied.

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

Later that day, Leo was looking at Fred's system. Emma came in.

"What are you doing?" Emma wondered.

"Try to see what you did." Leo answered.

"I told you."

"Yeah. Well, now I know. Can you show me how you did this?"

"Ok."

Emma sat down and showed Leo what she did.

"This is amazing. Can you do this to Mia, Niska, and Max?" Leo questioned.

"Sure." Emma replied. SO Emma did. She made sure that no one could hack Mia, Max, or Niska. Beatrice smiled when she saw Leo and Emma. Everyone was happy that they were free.

THE END


End file.
